


No Words Needed

by Heeshura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeshura/pseuds/Heeshura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked what their relationship was, Feitan would say they’re just comrades. Phinks doesn’t know whether to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

If you asked what their relationship was, Feitan would say they’re just comrades. Phinks doesn’t know whether to agree.  
They’re comrades all right though. They’ve been through thick and thin together, from children to adults. They’ve faced most of life’s challenges together, Phinks knows they’re inseparable. But there’s something about the way Feitan sleeps on his chest, his small frame sprawled out on top and nuzzling his face into Phinks’ neck. Something that screams more than just ‘comrades’.

Others might call them friends. Feitan would laugh harshly and ask what ‘friends’ are. Phinks doesn’t know.  
Whether they’d admit it or not, Phinks wonders if they really are friends. He knows they trust each other with their lives, even though it’s never been said. There are some things that don’t need to be. Phinks wonders what would happen if Feitan died, he thinks about Nobunaga and Uvogin. He wonders how Nobunaga coped. He thinks back to when Paku died, he’d felt something then. He wonders if he’ll feel it when Feitan is gone. He hopes he’s the first one to die.   
But Phinks knows he’s onto something here, maybe they’re more than friends.

Maybe they’re lovers, someone says. Feitan thinks that’s stupid. Phinks isn’t sure.  
If they were average people, maybe they would be. If their lives weren’t so hectic, and their strength so great. Phinks wonders if that would count if it was true, wonders if they’d still be Phinks and Feitan. He wonders if the feeling that bubbles up in his chest when he’s arguing with the smaller spider is something like love. The feeling he gets when they’re near each other or giving looks from afar. When they’re resting or when they’re killing.  
Phinks doesn’t know what they are, and he suspects Feitan doesn’t either. But that’s okay. They don’t need words. Phinks is Phinks and Feitan is Feitan. They are limbs of the Spider. That’s all they need to know.

Phinks smiles.


End file.
